Their Own Concept Of Love
by danganronpa
Summary: "...and this is not love." Drabbles. NicoMaki.
1. Untold Feelings

A/N: My first fanfic! Came up with this idea while eating lunch, and had the sudden urge to type it up, so here it is XD

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Love Live. I wish, though.

* * *

It was awkward.

Everyone else went home after discussing about their next live. Except for Nico and Maki.

Seated in the clubroom, while Nico was busy thinking about their next performance, Maki couldn't think of anything else other than her untold feelings towards her.

"Maki-chan, do you like…" Nico said slowly.

"Ye-Yes! I do like you, Nico-chan! I've always liked you – a lot!" Maki suddenly blurted.

"Ah!" Maki squealed with eyes closed, as if she said something bad. Slowly, she opened her eyes, wanting to see the girl's reaction.

Nico gave her a funny look and said. "I was going to say, which do you prefer between slow-paced music and fast-paced music, but – " she swiftly swooped down and pecked the flushing girl on her lips " – I guess this works too."

* * *

A/N: hehe :D

Again, this is my first fanfic, so I apologize for any wrong grammar, spelling or any mistakes.

I have a few more typed up already, so lets say... 1 review and I'll update? Pleaaaaase? I need motivation..! XD

Love you guys!


	2. Tomato

A/N: 4 reviews already? Seriously, I love you guys so much! And as I promised, here's the next one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live. *cries in a corner*

* * *

"Maki-chan, you look like a tomato," Nico suddenly commented.

"Eh?" Maki whipped around.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You know, that red fruit thing."

"Nico-chan, I know that. But how do I look like one?" Maki asked with a bit of curiosity.

"The way you blush everytime you're around me," Nico said.

Maki flushed. "W-What are you talking about?!"

Nico grinned. "You know what I'm saying." She put her face close to hers. "Is it because Maki-chan has a crush on Nico-nii?"

Maki's face was red as a tomato, indeed. "Y-you wish!" She managed to said while stuttering.

By then, Nico kissed her and after pulling away, she sighed. "Yeah… I do."

* * *

A/N: This was the most cliche thing that I had thought. I was planning to update tomorrow but you guys are just sooooo kind to leave a review!

I didn't even thought that anyone would click on this stupid story of mine. (unless it was a misclick XD) Love love love you guys!

Umm, what did you think of this chapter? Was it bad as I thought?


	3. Spoons

I'm back, guys! Again, thank you for your kind reviews and feedback. They fill me with so much motivation!

Oh, and about this chapter, it's an overused plot, but it was too cute for NicoMaki that I couldn't resist. .

Disclaimer: Love Live isn't mine.

* * *

"Nico-chan, get your own spoon!" Maki said as Nico reached for Hanayo's used spoon to eat pudding with; Maki was using last clean one for her own dessert.

"Eh? What's wrong with this one?"

Maki flushed a bit. "Ah- well, it'd be like… indirectly kissing her."

"But I'm not really kissing her though."

"Even still! …You shouldn't do that unless you actually want to kiss her!" Maki exclaimed firmly.

Nico nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, okay then… in that case… could I use yours?"

Maki almost choked. "…W-What?!"

"Because I…" she leaned over and touched her lips with hers, "actually do want to kiss you."

Eri never forgot to scold Nico for making Maki faint afterwards.

* * *

A/N: crappy endings ftw~!. Tbh.. I got a little flustered writing this.. _

Sooooo, what did you guys think of this chapter? Should I continue? Or should I stop?

review pwease~!


	4. Argument

A/N: Thank you so much for encouraging me to continue this stupid story! *sheds tears*

I liked writing this chapter.. :D

Disclaimer: I WISH Love Live was mine. Who doesn't?

* * *

"Nico-chan, you're such an idiot!" Maki shouted.

"No, you're an idiot!" Nico answered back.

"No, YOU are the idiot!" Maki then exclaimed.

"Well, you are… idioter!" Nico said with a bit of hesitation.

"That's not even a word!" Maki pointed.

"S-Shut up! It is!" Nico answering in embarrassment.

"That doesn't make sense!" Maki said.

"You don't make sense!" Nico responsed.

"Ugh, you're such an idiot!" Maki grunted.

"No, you're an idiot!" Nico quickly defensed.

"No, you're a—"

"This... is really getting out of hand." Eri sighs, putting her head in her hands.

".. I don't even know what they're saying." Honoka added.

"What are they even arguing about-nya?" Rin questioned.

"I don't know." Hanayo said while taking a bite of her riceball.

"I think we really should stop them now." Kotori suggested.

"I want to.." Umi grunts while having a deadly aura around her. "Can I?" Turning to the other girl.

"Noooo... Let them have their fun~" Nozomi shook her head.

"Their 'fun' is taking time from our practice." Eri said. Ignoring the loud argument.

"Ehhh? But they're so cute when they're arguing, right~?" Nozomi hums.

"Why are you just so stupid?!" Maki still not stopping.

"What did you say?! I'm not stupid at all!" Nico also not stopping.

"You are such an idiot! I-I can't believe-!" Maki stuttered.

"What?! What can't you believe?!" Nico shouted. Still angry.

"I can't believe I fell in love with such an idiot!"

"What was that?! Well, you are a— Wait, what?!"

* * *

A/N: Oh no, Maki-chan spilled the beans! Again, hope you like this chapter!

As some people requested, I tried to make it longer as I could. Is this enough? XD

Was the chapter good? Or bad?

review please~!


	5. Accidentally

A/N: Thank you again for your reviews! I'm so happy! :D

Oh, and about this chapter.. I was in a hurry to write this soooo.. sorry for any mistakes that I will make. Regardless, enjoy! XD

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, How I wished I owned Love Live too.

* * *

It was unusual.

Maki suddenly asked Nico to stay after practice.

And if that wasn't enough, Maki said that she has something to say. Privately.

So after practicing, they waited until they were the only ones left in the clubroom.

What could she be telling her?

"Um… N-Nico-chan, I need to tell you something…" Maki stood before Nico, fingers fidgeting, eyes on the floor.

"Yeah?" _'What's this? She looks like she's about to…confess?'_ Nico's face heated up.

She moved in closer. "It's uh, really embarrassing…"

_'That's it, she's confessing.' _Nico said in her thoughts.

"U-Umm... I-I.." Maki kept fidgeting nervously.

Nico swallowed hard. _'Here it comes…'_

"…I accidentally ate a cookie!" Maki shouted.

_'...What?'_

Nico didn't know whether to laugh from her stupidity, facepalm, or to get angry at her for saying such misleading words.

Still, Nico couldn't help but wonder that night, how does one accidentally eat a cookie?

* * *

A/N: hehe.. :D

Oh yeah, and I noticed that I only have a knack for writing crappy chapters.

Maybe I should... stop?

Okay, jokes aside XD, i'm actually considering 30 chapters for this fic. What do you guys think? Think I can pull it out?

Soooo, was this chapter good? Bad?

review please~!


	6. Marshmallows

A/N: I'm back guys! Did you miss me? (probably not)

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Erm.. I do not own Love Live.

* * *

"N-Nico-chan, see you tomorrow." Maki looked back before exiting the clubroom, her hands on the doorknob.

"...Yeah.." Was the only word that came out from Nico, who was sitted on her chair. Obviously depressed about something.

Then she was alone and only had two bags as her companion.

_'Eri and Nozomi forgot their bags.. Oh, forget it. I have too much to handle right now...'_ Nico thought.

Nico was having a bad day.

She overslept, she flunked her English test this morning, her voice cracked for the third time, and Nozomi groped her again.

_'If only I had some marshmallows to eat.. That's it! Time to buy some marshmallows!'_ Her mood brightening up.

...but then realized that she also lost her money when she hurried on her way to school because she overslept.

_'This.. is the worst day of my life.'_ Nico bitterly said in her mind.

The door opened.

_'That's probably Eri and Nozomi.'_

Depite what she thought, she looked at the door and saw someone she never expected to see.

"Nico-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Maki questioned with a worried look.

"Maki-chan... were you worried about me?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

Maki flushed. "Ehh?! W-Well, that's..."

"Hmm?"

"Y-Yes.. but it's not just me! E-Everyone else was worried about you." Maki said.

"Oh.. sorry. Today is just... ugh, just remembering it makes me feel irritated! If only I could get something that I want..." Nico sighed.

"...Name it."

"What?"

"W-What do you want? I-If it's something I can give..."

"Maki-chan..."

She was surprised that Maki will do this just to cheer her up.

_'Hmm... What do I want...'_

An idea just popped in her head.

Nico stood up, faced Maki and put her face close to hers.

"N-Nico-chan?! W-What..."

"Well, I want something soft.." Nico whispered in Maki's ear.

Maki's face reddened.

"Delicious..."

Her heartbeat quickened.

"Sweet.."

She gulped.

"Delicate.."

Her mind couldn't think anymore.

"And extremely tempting..." Nico continued whispering.

Not able to control herself, she pushed Nico down and crashed her lips onto hers.

"W-Wait! Maki-chan, what are you-" And was cut off by another kiss.

Meanwhile.. Eri and Nozomi, who just came back to pick their forgotten bags was on the side of the door.

"N-Nozomi.. Don't tell me Nico wanted-" Eri said, her face flushed crimson.

"Don't be silly, she only wanted some marshmallows." Nozomi chuckled.

* * *

A/N: And... done! Whew! I finished it at last!

For those who don't get it... Well, consider yourself lucky and.. save your innocence XD

Soooo, what did you guys think of this chapter? Is it good? Bad?

review please~!


	7. Mind Reader

A/N: Umm, Hope you'll like this chapter..

Disclaimer: Nothing will change. I will never own Love Live.

* * *

"N-Nico-chan," Maki stuttered one day, "I, uh… cut my lip."

"Your lip?" Nico looked up. "How did that exactly happen?"

"H-How? Tha-Thats... I don't remember."

Nico sighed. "You're only 15 and you're already so forgetful."

Maki nodded bashfully. "It really hurts though…"

Nico grinned. "Let me guess – you want me to kiss it better for you and then you'll confess your undying love for Nico-nii, right?"

Nico was only teasing, but to her surprise, Maki blushed and exclaimed, "W-What? Y-You knew?"

"E-Ehh? I was right…?" Nico's face reddened.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I wonder... How did she know? XD

Sooooo... was this chapter good? Bad? review please!


	8. Popsicle:: Nico

A/N: Back here again guys!

Hope you'll like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own Love Live if there's a flying panda (look, a flying panda! XD)

* * *

Two people currently occupied a bedroom.

A very huge bedroom.

This room was five times larger than an ordinary person's.

Tired from their past activities, they sat in the bed.

The redhead sighed.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" The other girl asked.

"What do you think?" Maki looked at her dangerously.

"You're still angry about earlier? Come on, it just took 3 minutes!" Nico defensively said.

"30 minutes, you mean. Thanks to you, I got home late." Maki mused.

"Ehhhh? But your parents are not here anyways so it doesn't really matter right?" Nico then grinned. "Plus, i'm staying over here for the night."

"Why are you even here again?" Maki said irritatingly even though she knew the answer.

"What? I told you guys in practice earlier right? My mom has an important guest and she doesn't want that person to fall in love with the Super Idol Nico-nii so she told me to stay at a friend's house since it's only one night." Nico explained.

Another sigh escaped the redhead's lips. "Yeah, sure. Even though your story was wrong halfway. But why my house, though?"

Nico pouted and talked in a cutesy tone. "Maki-chan, do you really hate me that much? That really breaks my heart, you know."

"H-Huh?! B-Back to the topic, it's your fault that I got home late! Just for buying that... stupid thing." Maki said while glaring at Nico's hands which held a popsicle.

"Don't call it stupid! It is heavenly!" Nico shouted.

"Whatever." Maki shrugged.

Nico now opened the wrapped package which contained the popsicle and proceeded to eat it.

Maki then notices the way she eats them.

"Nico-chan… why do you eat it like that?"

Nico looked up from her popsicle, slightly surprised by the weird question. "…Like what?"

"You … lick… and suck… then.. bite them." Maki cringed at the words. "Why don't you eat them… normally?"

"This is how we normally eat this."

"I-I know that, geez!" Maki exhaled sharply. "But it looks…"

Nico giggled. "Ohohoh, you mean it looks that way?" At this, her expression turned into a grin. "Maki-chan... do you want me to do it?"

Maki turned bright red. "I-I.. O-Of course not! S-Stop saying such ridiculous things!"

"Oooooh? Really? Then that's good."

Nico then resumed eating her treat. But in a more suggestive way.

Nico licked her way along it, her tongue swirling around the top before taking it into her mouth.

Maki gulped. She tried to avert her eyes and focus on something other than the thoughts that runned in her mind right now...

...but failed. She could hear Nico swallow the melted juices whenever she took the popsicle out of her mouth.

She couldn't take it anymore. Nico was definitely trying to be seductive... and succeeding.

Before she knew it, Nico finished her popsicle and she put her face close to hers.

"I'm gonna ask again.. Do you want me to do it?" Nico whispered huskily.

Maki didn't reply but nodded very slowly. That was all Nico needed as permission.

Nico slowly pushed her onto the bed and smirked.

They have all the time they need.

* * *

A/N: ... not much to say after this. now you know why this fic is rated T XD

Oh, and about the next chapter, the title is gonna be 'Popsicle' again, but in Maki's side as you can see from the chapter title.

It's uhmm, two weeks just after this chapter. So don't be confused.

Soooo, what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Bad?

review please~!


	9. Popsicle:: Maki

A/N: Waaaaah! I'm sorry for updating this just now. I got too carried away watching SnK XD

Thank you for the reviews and your time! *bows*

Again, this chapter is two weeks after the previous one. Hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: My life would be so much easier if I own Love Live.

* * *

"Hmmm... How about 3:00? Okay. See you later. Bye, Nico-chan." Maki put the receiver down, and couldn't help but grin lopsidedly.

Yazawa Nico, who refused to be defeated by anyone up until now, was afraid of the Chemistry teacher who gravely reminded her that she'd fail her subject if she couldn't get herself together and pass the last quiz before exams.

Of course Maki was perfect for the job. Eri and Nozomi were always busy and it looked like the same for Honoka, Umi and Kotori and needless to say, Rin and Hanayo would not be enough to teach the ever-egoistical Nico.

It really didn't bother her. She wouldn't want someone else to be teaching Nico, anyway. And she had a lot of free time unlike the others.

Oh, and did she mention that she accepted her cooking as payment?

That afternoon, she stood before the door of Nico's place. Clad in a blue shirt, an unzipped hoodie, black pants and boots.

The door soon clicked open, and Nico's figure appeared.

"Hey, come in." she held the door open and ushered her inside. Much to her surprise, the house was almost empty.

"My mom is out." Nico said, noticing that Maki was looking around.

"Oh. How about your little sisters?" Maki asked as she was led up to Nico's room.

"Playing outside." Nico replied as she opened her own bedroom door.

Maki's subconscious pinched her. They practically have the house to themselves. But she slapped it down. She was there to help her with her studies.

Twenty minutes later, Nico plopped over her bed in defeat. "And you said this would be easy."

"It is." Maki exclaimed.

Nico started to whine exasperatedly. Her crimson orbs were teary. "Well, of course it is. For you. And why are you sitting on my bed eating a popsicle.."

She faltered. Then panicked again.

"Wait, where did you get that?!" Nico deadpanned.

"Were you listening to me? Didn't I tell you that I-" Maki never finished her words.

Nico wasn't paying attention anymore. Or rather, her attention was diverted.

She smirked upon noticing. Maybe she can have revenge for before.

They are the only ones in the house. Maki is on her bed.

Nico blushed furiously at the scenario that began to play out in her head.

To bother her more, Maki started eating her popsicle in a different way. Never taking her gaze off hers, she licked it from the bottom up. Upon reaching the tip, she circled it slowly with her tongue, before biting it off. She kissed the dessert, and dragged her wet lips down the side. Closing her mouth around it, she sucked a bit, then released it with a pop.

Nico was too stunned to move, and she's been trying her best to hold herself. Mouth agape, she silently watched as Maki devoured the sweet frozen treat. She was being tortured badly. And it doesn't look like that she can control herself anymore.

The popsicle was finished, and last of it melted on her tongue.

At that moment, Maki stood and made her way to the door and locked it. The click reverberated, and it seemingly sealed their fate.

When she looked back, Nico was still dazed and stuck on the bed. It was like she didn't even notice her stand up. Maki smirked.

The redhead slowly crawled to the bed and straddled Nico, gripping her wrists. She lowered her head and licked Nico's neck which earned her a soft moan. Her tongue left a mark as she neared her mouth. She slightly nipped on her lips before claiming her with her own.

She pulled away, and smirked once again.

She had driven her mad two weeks ago. Now it was her turn to repay the favor.

* * *

A/N: ...*dies of blood loss* I never thought that I would write something like this...

Sorry again for the late update and I hope this chapter made up for it.

Sooooo, what did you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad?

review pwease~!


	10. Spider

A/N: Ah, i'm back yet again, guys!

I know how many times i said it, but thank you for your patience and time to read my stupid story!

About this chapter, sorry if it's too short. Hope you'll still like it!

Disclaimer: I, uh.. don't own Love Live.

* * *

Nico always had a very bad case of spiders. It's not that she was so scared of it, it's just that spiders are so... nevermind.

She'd thought that Maki had it too, which was why she was so surprised that she'd come to her rescue when a spider appeared.

"Maki-chan!" Nico exclaimed. "What're you doing?"

"S-Saving you from the spider!" Maki managed to say.

"Aren't you scared of them too?" Nico asked with a confused look.

"W-Well, remember that book that I told you about yesterday?" Maki questioned while shaking slightly.

"Y-Yeah... wait, is this really the time to be talking about books?!" Nico deadpanned.

"B-Be quiet and listen! T-That book was about... saving someone you love from something even if you're scared of them too, right?"

Nico nodded. "So, what are you trying to tell me?" Still clueless about what Maki is trying to say.

"Don't you get it?! I... about you... ah, whatever!" Maki's face turned bright red.

And in one swift move, Maki killed the spider with a trembling hand.

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh~ the miracle of facing your fears for the one you love *sighs dreamily*

Maki-chan is soooo sweet... Nico-chan is sooooo dense...

Soooo, was this chapter good? Bad?

review please~!


	11. Raising Hands

A/N: 5 days without the internet was like HELL! I hope it doesn't happen again.

Sorry for the late update. School was getting busier than ever. And my music lessons are not helping.

Hope you'll like this chapter!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Love Live.

* * *

When practice ended earlier than expected, and everyone was in the clubroom letting the hours pass by...

She had the perfect plan. To get Nico and Maki together.

"Everyone, why don't we play a game?" Nozomi suddenly suggested.

"Oooh! What kind of game, Nozomi-chan?!" Honoka asked with her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Eri grimaced. "Nozomi, don't tell me you're planning something agai-"

"Soooo, let me explain the game!" Nozomi said clearly avoiding the question.

"What kind of game is it nya?!" Rin impatiently asked.

"Well, it's just a simple game. I'll ask something and you raise your hand." Nozomi explained.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand. Raise your hand when what?"

"It's just like this, Nico-chi. For example, I ask if you watch educational movies and you raise your hand if you do." Nozomi explained.

Kotori nodded. "I remember playing that when I was 10!"

"Soooo, let's start this game, shall we?" Nozomi chuckled. "And just so you know, the rule is you have to raise your hand right after I ask the question."

Everyone agreed except Umi and Maki who just reluctantly nodded.

"...Who loves music?"

Everyone raised their hands quickly as Nozomi wanted them.

Nozomi grinned.

"Who loves to leave their homework unattended?"

Nico, Honoka and Rin raised their hands.

They received a dangerous look from Umi.

"Who loves slacking off more than practicing?"

The same girls raised their hands again.

Umi was starting to have a dark aura.

"Who loves reading?"

Maki raised her hand.

She earned a very confused expression from the other three.

Nozomi decided to proceed with her plan.

"Raise your hand if you have a crush."

Everyone froze. Except for Hanayo and Honoka who raised their hands.

Nozomi sighed. "I'm not going to make you tell me who your crushes are, but put your hands down if your crush is food."

Hanayo and Honoka put their hands down dramatically.

Nozomi mentally frowned. Nico and Maki didn't raise their hands. Maybe they need more pressure?

Her plan backfired. But not yet.

"Who loves to sing?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Who loves to dance?"

Everyone raised their hands again.

Nozomi smirked. Back to the plan.

"Now raise your hand if your crush is _in this_ room."

Red-faced, two people raised their hands.

When Nico and Maki, sitting next to each other, realizing they were both raising their hands, blushed furiously and looked away.

Nozomi smiled. '_There you go_.'

* * *

A/N: Waaaaah! I typed this in a hurry so forgive me for any mistakes! Gotta do my homework after this!

Was this chapter good? Bad?

review please~!


	12. Ice Cream

A/N: Finally back with the next chapter! Late update again. Sorry about that.

The plot here may be too sweet (and cheesy), but I hope it's okay. For me, nothing is too sweet and cheesy for NicoMaki! XD

Disclaimer: I own Love Live. Pfft... who am I kidding? Of course not.

* * *

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Nico asked with a tone of excitement.

"You choose." Maki answered nonchalantly.

"Sprinkles or nuts?" Nico asked again.

"Up to you." Maki said.

"Cone or bowl?" Nico questioned, moving closer.

Maki sighed. "I don't care."

Maki looked up and a soft smile formed on her lips. Her purple orbs landed on her raven-haired girlfriend who returned with an extra large ice cream cone in one hand, her gaze bright as she sat next to her. Her hand bringing the chocolate ice cream up to her lips.

"Chocolate with sprinkles and a waffle cone!" Nico announced proudly, moving closer to Maki.

Maki shrugged, nudging Nico away from her. "That's nice. Now enjoy it on your own. I'm trying to read."

"Is that book really more important than me?" Nico pouted.

Maki blushed, mentally scolding herself for actually thinking that she looked cute. "W-Well, you're the one who likes ice cream." She pointed out, meeting her crimson red gaze.

"I'm sure you'll like it too." Nico retorted, holding it up to her lips again.

Maki gave up and licked it as well, running her tongue over her lips to clear away the few sprinkles that had been clinging to them. Nico, who had been watching her, grinned and moved in to steal a quick kiss on her lips before devouring the ice cream.

"How's the reading?" Nico asked, giving Maki an innocent glance through her eyes as she lapped the ice cream.

"G-Good." Maki said simply, but her fingers tightening on the book. She leaned forward for another, biting into the cone that a bit of ice cream touched her cheek.

"Oh, Maki-chan." Nico said at her soft, teasing voice.

Maki raised an eyebrow. Then before she could realize what Nico was doing - or even make a protest, at least - she kissed her cheek, before moving in to her lips, her tongue darting out with the sweet taste of ice cream.

Maki leaped back, blushing furiously. "Y-You.."

* * *

A/N: Sneaky sneaky Nico hehe :D

Was this chapter good? Bad?

review pwease~!


	13. Phone

A/N: Haven't updated this in a while..

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Noooo! I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"...Okay! Doing well so far! Break for 5 minutes!" Eri clapped her hands, signaling their break from practice.

"Yaaaay! Break time! I'm gonna buy some food!" Nico raised her hands in the air happily while running through the door.

After Nico left..

"Umm... Everyone, whose phone is that?" Hanayo questioned, noticing the phone laying abandoned in the open space.

Nozomi picked it up. "Let's see..."

Honoka peeked at the phone. "Whoa! The wallpaper is Nico-chan!"

"Honoka, stop peeking!" Umi shouted, but was ignored.

"Really?! Let me see nya!" Rin came running.

"H-Hey, that's a personal-" Eri was cut off.

"Oh! Look at the drafts! It was about to say, '_I like you_' to Nico-chan!" Kotori piped in.

Everyone turned their eyes to a certain redhead.

"W-What? T-That's not mine!" Maki denied, her face flushed.

"Maki-chaaaaan.. There's no need to be embarrassed nya~!" Rin said teasingly.

"Maki-chan, you're soooo sweet! Making Nico-chan your wallpaper!" Honoka played along.

"I-I told you it's not mine!" Maki said as her face started heating up.

"Maki-chan, why didn't you send the '_I like you_'? I bet Nico-chan would be jumping in joy!" Kotori joined.

"How many times do I have to say that it's not mine?!" Maki tried to defend herself.

"Hmm.. Maki-chan, do you insist that it's not yours?" Nozomi asked, her voice a little low.

"Y-Yes! It's certainly not mine!" Maki crossed her arms, trying to regain her composure.

"Well, in that case, let me have some fun." Nozomi said, grinning suspiciously.

She typed into a text: _I like you! Please go out with me!_ to the contact named _Nico-chan_. Her eyes gleamed mischievously as she waited.

A few seconds later, Nico came in, panting and trying to catch her breath and said "Did.. you mean.. what.. you just said, Maki-chan?!"

Nozomi smiled triumphantly. "Well, it looks like we now know who the phone belongs to.

* * *

A/N: i love evil Nozomi~!

might revise later. wrote in a rush (again). sorry for any mistakes.

also, belated happy birthday to Nico-nii!


End file.
